For Them, and Only Them
by Level Up - GOD MODE
Summary: A decade passed since the war started from a fatal choice. A decade passed when one mistake ended it. Now Jaune, carrying the burden of headmaster of Beacon, is given a choice: To go back decades to change the choice that was made, and to make sure the mistake never happens. Rated T for swearing and implied sexual content.
1. For Them, and Only Them

Chapter 1: For Them, and Only Them

 **Hey, so this is my first fanfic here in Fanfiction where I didn't use my Wattpad. This fic was inspired by a couple of 'Jaune Time Travels' stories. A lot are out there.**

 **I hope that you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed racking it up in my brain :)**

Footsteps echoed as a man walked through the halls of Beacon Academy. Students and teachers alike have retired to their bedrooms for the night, leaving the headmaster alone to his thoughts.

He stepped outside and was greeted by the familiar sight of the shattered moon and the 'Heroes' Memorial'.

There stood two hunters; one with his sword raised high and the other standing dutifully next to him, atop a boulder where underneath was a Beowolf cowering underneath them.

He drank in the sight; studying every detail of the statues. The headmaster trailed his hand over it, the cold stone meeting his fingertips.

"Shouldn't you be resting, Headmaster Arc?" a voice asked, pulling a now older Jaune Arc from his thoughts.

Jaune gave a dry chuckle as he turned to look at his mentor and personal confidant: Ozpin. "That's funny coming from you old-timer."

Ozpin rolled his eyes, albeit wearing a smile himself. "Great job burning a defensless _old man._ And while I do enjoy a good banter now and then, it's not what I came here for."

"It rarely is." Jaune said. He gestured behind him and led Ozpin inside Beacon.

"How's your arm holding up Jaune?" asked Ozpin.

Jaune smiled and raised his 'hand' to his face. Instead of an actual arm, in its place was a robotic hand, which was connected to a robotic arm. Jaune's entire left arm was now purely mechanical. On its shoulder plating bore the Arc family crest. "Ozpin, you've asked me that question every time you've seen me for the last five years. I like to think that I'm pretty comfy with this thing y'know?"

Ozpin held his hands in surrender, although a knowing smirk decorated his face. "Let an old man worry Jaune. Who else am I supposed to worry about when you're the closest thing I have as a son?", both men shared a laugh over this. The years had been hard for both men, and a small slice of humor was always welcome in their difficult lives.

Its definitely needed when you've lost most of your friends and families to a man you would have once called brother, no?

 _-Ten years ago-_

 _Dark blue eyes met magenta as Jaune Arc and Lie Ren faced each other in- hopefully their last-battle. Carnage raged around them as huntsmen from all over Vytal faced both the forces of the White Fang and the endless onslaught of Grimm, all while defending the civilians who were all running around to find a some sort of protection as the battle raged around them._

 _So much had changed since Jaune's failure a decade ago. He was now twenty-seven and stood easily over six-feet. His hood was pulled over his head. He wore more than just shoulder pads and a chest-plate because now he now wore arm guards, leather gauntlets and shin armor. Crocea Mors hung by his waist, his hands twitching ever so slightly if the need arose to draw it. As he drew back his hood, a hastily made pony tail appeared._

 _Ren's change was much more drastic than Jaune's. Once, the latter stood a head taller than the former; now he stood at the same height as Jaune. He still wore the same style of clothing, but his hands were now covered in bandages. His magenta streak was still in place, but he had cut his hair short so that it only reached his shoulders. His sleeves still hid his dual pistol-blades, and with a flick of his wrists, those would appear._

 _Vale had been attacked by the terrorist group known as the White Fang, led by the infamous Lie Ren himself. But hope came as a small group of huntsmen was dispatched straight into the heart of the city with Remnant's 'White Knight' Jaune Arc charging into the frey._

 _"It's been a while Jaune" spoke Ren, ignoring the destruction around them._

 _Jaune nodded as he drew Crocea Mors, "You're definitely a sight for sore eyes Lie". Ren raised his eye brow, the normally stoic expression on his face dissappeared, a cold smirk taking its place._

 _"I thought we were on a first-name basis here,_ brother _."_

 _"You lost that right when you slaughtered our friends in cold blood!" yelled Jaune as he charged at Ren, his blade aimed directly at his face. Ren's smile only grew wider as he flicked his wrists, Stormflower popping out. He crossed his guns, effectively catching the sword in between its blades._

 _Jaune and Ren stood face-to-face with each other, their eyes mirroring each one's expressions. One reflected a face full of regret, anger, pain and determination; the other reflected a mask of calm, a stone-cold expression plastered on his face. But both showed each other's true intentions: to kill one another._

 _Ren kneed Jaune in the gut, sending the latter a few feet back. Capitalizing his advantage, he lunged at Jaune and swiped at his face. But Jaune was fast on the quick-draw and, out of nowhere, slammed his shield on Ren's face._

 _Not missing a beat, he swung at his opponent's chest in a deadly arc. Unfortunately, Ren was still unmatched in aura manipulation, being able to direct his aura to his most vulnerable area even when he's being sent flying._

 _Ren skidded to a halt and fired round after round at Jaune, imbuing small bits of his aura in the bullets to add more damage._

 _Jaune had raised his shield in defense, but the aura enhanced bullets were knocking him back. Ren walked forward, still firing at Jaune, keeping his defenses up and not letting him go on the offensive. Jaune gritted his teeth, trying to come up with a plan._

 _Jaune channeled aura to his legs so that he wouldn't be pushed back when a force like a wrecking ball slammed his shield and knocking him back to a side of a building. From where he stood, Ren was watching him as pink aura coated his palms._

 _Jaune shook his head and regained his composure. "Is this really the best Remnant has to offer? I always knew you were weak Jaune, but right now you're down right pathetic." Ren mocked. "But it's no wonder you survived so long, seeing as how you surrounded yourself with people stronger than you."_

 _"SHUT UP!" Jaune roared as he leapt and brought down Crocea, bent on impaling Ren on the spot. But in a flash, Ren had caught the blade between his palms, once again holding them in a stalemate._

 _Ren grinned at the frustrated expression on Jaune's face, "Tell me Arc, what were their last words to you? What promises did you tell them you would keep; how many final wishes did you try to finish Jaune?"_

 _"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Jaune yelled, pulling his sword away and slashing at Ren, but the latter was as quick as ever as he drew Stormflower and met Jaune's strike._

 _"You don't know anything Ren!" He said as he hacked at his former best friend. "You. Don't. Know. ANYTHING!" with every word he spoke he slashed at Ren. However, the gunslinger remained impassive, dodging every strike._

 _Jaune brought down Crocea with all of his might, but Ren blocked again with his guns. Stepping closer in Jaune's guard, he slammed his head in Jaune's face while coating his forehead with his signature pink aura. As Jaune stumbled back, Ren roundhoused kicked him in the face sending him flying a good distance back._

 _As Jaune landed on his back, Ren leaped into the air and slammed his palm into Jaune's chest, sending a force so powerful that a crater was formed from the inpact. Jaune's face contorted in pain, but his aura took the brunt of the damage. Ren-not letting up-thrust another palm into Jaune's chest. And another. And another._

 _"Pathetic, Jaune. Simply pathetic" slamming another palm strike. Jaune's aura shield was powerful, yes, but Ren would break through. "I expected more, but of course I was wrong to do so." Once more Ren continued his onslaught._

 _And with every strike, Jaune could see their faces-Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Nora, Pyrrha-all of them in their final moments in life, begging him to stop Ren and end the insanity._

 _Strike._

 _"Do us proud V-vomit boy..."_

 _Strike._

 _"Y-you dolt. I-I know what's going to happen, so just... just do me a favor."_

 _Strike._

 _"Never really got around t-to hanging... out with you Arc. I regre tha-"..._

 _Strike._

 _"Lady-killer, that you? Huh, everything's... everything's going dark Arc. You better not do anything with Ruby when I'm g-gone..."_

 _Strike._

 _"B-bring Renny back okay? Please Jaune, I'm on my last legs here..."_

 _Strike._

 _"Let me see your face one more time Jaune. Please, just let me see you one last time..."_

 _Letting out a guttural cry, he grabbed Ren's wrist and slammed his fist against the side of Ren's face. With his enemy stumbling off of him, he flipped on all fours and sideswept Ren's legs, but he managed to flip on his palms and vaulted to safety._

 _With some breathing room, Jaune grabbed his sword and shield and pointed the tip at Ren's direction. The battle around them had died down, leaving them to be the remaining two combatants._

 _"This ends now Ren."_

 _Ren smirked "I suppose only one lives, right Arc?" Jaune simply stayed silent, his eyes never leaving Ren._

 _Seconds of silence passed, but it felt like hours for the both of them. Their muscles tensed, ready to jump into action._

 _Both of them lunged, determined to end this war once and for all._

 _Both sides in the battle had suffered severed casualties, but civilian loss was low thanks to the efforts of the hunters. Both sides had retreated, leaving the city as a playground for monsters._

 _Two monsters to be exact._

 _These two warriors had been fighting for hours but both refused to give in. Buildings had come crashing down because of the battle; vehicles upturned or demolished; and grimm carcasses were fading all over the city._

 _Ren slammed his palms against the side of a car, sending it flying at Jaune's direction. Jaune flipped over the vehicle and charged straight at Ren. He made swift strikes at any vulnerable spots of Ren, while the latter was quick to defend._

 _Jaune slashed from the side, which Ren was able to block but he had left his side exposed. Jaune spun and kicked Ren in the gut. Ren stumbled back, clutching his stomach, when Jaune bashed Ren's face in with his shield._

 _Jaune tackled Ren and slammed him into the ground. Silence settled in as Jaune held Crocea Mors at Ren's throat. He glared straight into the eyes of his former best friend._

 _"I win" Jaune stated. Ren gave a pained chuckle as his aura healed his wounds. Both of their auras were dangerously low due to their fierce battle. "Then I suppose you'll cut off my head and bring it back? Finally win this war, right?"_

 _"Don't make me Ren. I've won. No more need for any more blood to be shed."_

 _Ren laughed harder even with the blade close to his neck. "As if you had the balls to end me Arc. We both know you won't cross that line." Then his expression became cold "Besides, even if you killed me, what would you do next? The damage is done hero. Remnant has been brought to its knees, and with the number of hunters at an all time low the onslaught of the Grimm will finish you." His voice dripped with venom as he said it._

 _And he was right. Even with the war over, the cities if Remnant were either destroyed or exposed and with the negativity and death all around the Grimm would be attracted to it like a shark smelling fresh blood in the water._

 _Gritting his teeth, he grabbed Ren's collar and was about to haul him back to base when Ren mumbled something that stopped him dead in his tracks._

 _"What did you say?" Jaune asked._

 _Ren smirked, "Going deaf soldier? I said 'What about them?'" he grinned from ear to ear, a mad glint in his eyes, "What about you? No one's there for you anymore Jaune~" he said in a sing-song voice._

 _Jaune held his rage back as he stared at Ren's growing smile. "You're coming with me and you will be held responsible for your actions."_

 _"I'm trembling Arc, I really am. As if the council will actually do anything. And when I go to prison-or heaven forbid, execution-will that help you finally sleep at night? Will that ease your suffering without them?"_

 _Jaune was close to snapping as he clenched his fist tight around Crocea's handle. His breathing was heavy as he tried to keep his anger in check when he felt something shift in his grip._

 _Then all he felt was pain._

 _Because of the fight both were drained in terms of aura, but Ren had always been a master at controlling his aura usage. With Jaune distracted by his words, Ren had directed his remaining aura in his hand and karate chopped Jaune's exposed shoulder._

 _He had sliced off Jaune's left arm._

 _Jaune screamed in pain, but his body had acted on instinct. Without meaning to, his other arm had stabbed Ren in the stomach._

 _Jaune-although in severe pain-was horrified by his action, but Ren simply grinned, showing of his bloody teeth. Jaune held Ren's body as the latter kneeled to the ground, still wearing that shit-eating grin._

 _He coughed blood and stared into Jaune's horrified face, "N-nice one Jaune. I knew you had it in-" he was cut off by a series of painful coughs of blood._

 _"Shut the hell up Ren. Just shut up..." Jaune murmured, tears swelling up in his eyes as he held his former friend in place._

 _Ren was losing a lot of blood but he forced himself to smile. "Looks like I'll be going ahead of you Jaune..."._

 _"Nononono... shut up dude. Please!"_

 _"Last words time Mr. Arc."_

 _"Fuck you! Don't die on me man."_

 _Ren chuckled, and as he drew his last breath he said "All I want you to know is that I... never hated you. No matter what, I always saw you as my brother."_

 _Jaune couldn't believe what he was hearing. He shouldn't at all!_

 _"Then why kill them? Why take my... our friends lives?"_

 _"It was a war Jaune. I was the traitor. You people were the enemy, but I never hated any of you. It was merely circumstance." Ren looked down at where the blade had impaled him and felt the last of his aura ebb away. He grasped Jaune's hand and said, "Bye fearless leader."_

 _With that, his hand went limp as the light in his eyes dimmed._

 _Jaune felt a dam break as he let out a guttural scream as tears streamed down his cheeks. He held Ren's body close as he screamed his throat until it was raw._

 _He yelled for death to come take him and let him join his friends._

 _He yelled for life to bring his friends and family back._

 _He did not notice that blue fire had flared up around him, replacing his gentle white aura with azure flames that threatened to burn the area._

 _He screamed. And screamed._

 _Until he passed out; lying next to his lifeless brother in the middle of a lifeless city during a lifeless era._

Jaune was in a state of shock. His mentor and friend was offering him the impossible.

"Let us bring them back. All of them."

 **Yey! Happy New Year to all!**

 **So the story kinda mirrors the whole 'Naruto and Sasuke' ordeal (Complete with over-the-top flashbacks with serious feels!).**

 **Jaune is 37 years old in this chapter, but that won't be for long. While I have no FUCKING IDEA how old Ozpin is, I'm going to make a wild swing here and think 'maybe Ozpin is 30 something years old so he'd be around 50 here.**

 **Once again, I hope you like it. If you're a pal, go to my Wattpad account if you like Percy Jackson fanfics! (Miguel Carocha is the name fellas :D)**

 **Don't be a stranger!... Well you guys are but whatevs.**


	2. Is This Really Home?

Chapter 2: Is This Really Home?

 **LA DA DEE LA DA DOO! I Feel like I'm in heaven :3**

 **You may ask: 'Why is this fucker on cloud 9? And how can I get on it?'**

 **One: Your reviews. Two: By making other people smile (No, I'm serious. Really. Try it)**

 **I really have no idea what to do! Just a few reviews made my face hurt from smiling! I'm grateful that you guys are behind me on this and... and... Thanks for the positive reviews! It's IRRESISTABLE. I swear I'll remember them for CENTURIES. Now SUGAR WE'RE GOIN' DOWN on this story (Wow. That was bad. Even for me)**

* * *

Ruby couldn't believer her luck. She was _ecstatic_ that she, Ruby Rose, was attending the prestigious Beacon Academy! These next few years would be freakin' awesome!

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!"

That is if she could survive death by sufffocation from Yang's bone-crushing hug and... her very dangerous _assets_ that could kill anyone if used right.

Ruby - starting to gasp for air - begged her sister weakly for release, "Please stop." Yang finally decided to let go of Ruby, "But I'm so proud of you!"

Ruby blushed a deep shade of crimson due to her sister's praise. "Really Sis, it was nothing." Ruby exclaimed, but Yang was having absolutely none of it. "What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby pouted as she misunderstood her sister's words. "I don't want to be the 'bee's knees', okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees." Yang was a bit surprised at Ruby's remark and decided to question her, "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited... I just..." Ruby was searching for the right words, but instead promptly sighed. "Got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang - being the caring big sister that she was - went over and gave her sister a one-armed hug. "But you are special" Yang insisted. She would have said more - an inspirational speech, complete with musical accompaniment and a background of Vale's insignia - when both of the girls' attention were drawn to the 2-D animated newscast on Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showcasing Roman's mug shot.

The newscaster then drags on about how Roman Torchwick stole something, was stopped (*cough* byRubyRose *cough*), and how the police force still can't get a read on his location. Then it changes to the latest activities of the militant group known as 'The White Fang' and Faunus Civil rights.

Then the news feed is cut off by a hologram of Glynda.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asks no one in particular.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world."

Ruby cries out in surprise. "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!", she says; pointing down at the city below, "I guess home isn't too far after all!" Hearing this, Yang gives a knowing smile. "Beacon's our home, now."

"Nice to see someone else shares the same idea."

The two sisters turn to the newcomer and were very surprised by what they saw.

A blonde boy around their age stood in front of them. His sweatshirt was partially covered by armor and his hood was up, causing his hair to slightly cover his blue eyes. A sheathed sword hung lazily from his belt while another was strapped to his back. He wore simple, faded jeans and sneakers. With that style, he didn't look like much of a fighter.

But what shocked them the most was how the left sleeve of his sweatshirt hung limply at his side; like there was nothing there at all.

He had no left arm attached to him.

The teen caught their eyes staring at him and gave a small chuckle. "Ummm... guys, my eyes are up here." Ruby and Yang heard this and quickly turned to him; stammering out apologies while fighting down the blushes that were creeping up their necks due to emberassment.

"S-sorry sir... I mean dude!" Ruby quickly apologized. "Yeah, what she said..." Yang mumbled.

Once again, the boy in front of him chuckled. "Nah, it's okay. Plus, there's no need to call me _sir_ y'know? Just call me Jaune," he said as he held his only hand out, "Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tounge. Ladies love it."

As the awkward atmosphere dissipated around them. Ruby took the hand and shook it with enthusiasm. "Ruby Rose, and this is my sister; Yang Xiao Long" she gestured to her sibling.

Jaune quirked his eye brow. "Never would've guessed, but I can see the resemblance if I squint," he then let go of Ruby's hand and pointed down below to Beacon "so you guys like our new home right?" Yang nodded her head as she grinned, "Definitely. I mean, if we're gonna spend the next few years here, we better get comfy with it right?"

Jaune nodded his head in agreement. "Totally."

He

* * *

 _Jaune gazed at his robotic arm. For years it had been a constant reminder of his past. Of the tragedy and horrors that occurred in his lifetime. But it was also one of the things that kept him balanced - both literally and figuratively. It was also pretty dam cool._

 _It would be hard having to travel back in time without it._

 _"Still can't believe that you can send me back in time Ozpin, but for some reason that can't be explained by you - the smartest person I know in all of forever - I have to go back with all of my injuries and scars!"_

 _Ozpin smirked as he typed commands in the machine in which Jaune was currently strapped to. "My aura is strong enough to power this machine for it to work properly-"_

 _"Goliath dung"_

 _"- but I haven't been able to work around the quirks and glitches of this thing," he pressed a button and a sound like an engine came up, "besides, I trained you to be able to fight under any circumstance that you may happen upon."_

 _Jaune grunted, unable to argue with his reasoning. Ozpin, seeing this, continued "I'll also be sending you back a bit further as to be able to give you ample time to prepare for what is to come."_

 _"Like being able to buy a new sword?"_

 _"Yes. Also, when you go back in time, come to me - young me - and say 'Magic Footwear."_

 _"Wait-what?" Jaune exclaimed._

 _"It will alert younger me that I sent you back. Plus, I'll most likely order a prosthetic for you if you tell me."_

 _"What about all that 'Ripping-a-hole-in-the-rug-of-space-time-continuum crap I've heard about?"_

 _"I'll explain there."_

 _"Fuck you old man."_

 _Ozpin laughed as he quickly tinkered with the controls, making sure nothing out of the ordinary comes up when Jaune coughed, drawing his attention. "Hey, Ozpin, one question?"_

 _"That was one"_

 _"When you send me back, will I be fully clothed?"_

 _No answer._

 _Jane's eyes widened at the silence. "O-ozpin! Answer me! NOW!" He struggled against his bonds, intent on strangling his mentor._

 _"Do not fret Mr. Arc," Ozpin said, a hint of mischief in his voice, "You will wake up in your room, fully clothed - albeit missing an arm - safe and sound." At this, Jaune began to ease into his seat. He was about to relax when Ozpin said something that caused him to scream in horror._

 _"You still have a case of motion-sickness, don't you? That's good."_

 _And with a slam of his fist, Jaune was sent decades back as a puking mess._

 _Without a left arm._

 _Goodo luck explaining that Arc._

* * *

 **Explanation time! Everyone loves learning right? RIGHT?!**

 **Anyway, for how short the chapter is, I apologize. Pretty busy with all the schoolwork piled up on me. Meh.**

 **For the machine, just imagine an electric chair - all the electrodes and bonds and whatnot - but instead of killing you, it sends you back to fix a mistake that could lead to your painful and likely embarrassing death! Yey!**

 **Also, for sake of plot (*cough* lazy writing *cough*) the machine cannot send you back without your scars and wounds. Kind of poetic for me actually. I still apologize :D**

 **Just like last time; Follow, comment, like, subscribe, hate... Check out my Wattpad if you're a pal? (Cue crickets chirping)**

 **Bye.**


	3. Shining Beacon! Really?

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY. It's owned by Rooster Teeth and of course, the late and great MONTY OUM.**

As the airships drop off the incoming students of Beacon, Ruby couldn't decide what surprised her more; Being granted the privilege of attending Beacon at a young age, or meeting a handicapped swordsman on the way.

She gave the teen next to her a subtle glance and took in the sight in front of her; unlike all the other students around, he was at ease. Even Yang - the girl with no fear - was slightly, if not obviously, nervous at entering the academy. But not Jaune Arc. From the way he held himself with an aura of confidence; the way his shoulders were relaxed, but judging from his stance he was prepared to leap into action; the soft smile decorated on his lips, as if seeing Beacon brought on nostalgic memories for him; and even with the murmurs about his... _impairment_ , he didn't mind them at all.

So Ruby and Yang, alongside their newfound friend Jaune, couldn't help themselves from gasping at the beauty of the academy.

"Wow..." was all Ruby and Yang could muster as they took in the sight. Jaune chuckled, amused at the reactions they were giving.

"Quite the view, huh?"

Yang beamed at him "Definitely! The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

Ruby on the other hand had a different reaction. By seemingly breaking all laws of physics, she became became a starry-eyed chibi version of herself (Which Jaune found extremely adorable!) "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!"

She tries to get near one of them, but Yang catches her by the hood and drags her down. "Ow! Ooww!"

"Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

Ruby was offended by Yang's lack of understanding. " _Just weapons?_ They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Jaune once again laughed at Yang's remark. "Ruby swoons over her weapon?"

"You best believe it brother!"

Ignoring her sister, she shifts Crescent Rose to its scythe firm. "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang -being the _caring_ sister she is - playfully pushed her sister's hood down over her face. Instead of an outburst, Ruby grumbled about Yang; as if this was a usual occurrence. "Come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?" Yang asked.

Ruby tore off her hood and talked in a small voice. "But... why would I need friends if I have you?"

"Well..." Just as Yang was about to explain to Ruby, a group of people instantly swarmed her. Pulling shades out of nowhere, she allowed herself to be dragged off by the crowd. "Actually, myfriendsarehere. Gottagocatchup. 'Kay, seeya, bye!"

Ruby and Jaune were spun around, forcing themselves to balance their bodies. Ruby called out to her sister "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms? I don't know what I'm doing..."

Seemingly forgetting about Jaune, she falls backward into a luggage cart, dragging Jaune down as she tried to make a wild grab for his outstretched arm. As she sends the cases flying, she realized someone is standing over her.

"What are you doing?!"

Ruby fumbles around as she gets up on her hands as Jaune stumbles and trips on more cases. "Uh, sorry!"

As if the new girl's face couldn't get any angrier, it did "Sorry?!" she shouted, "Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

Ruby held a case to her chest to protect her from the incoming outburst. All while Jaune slipped on another case and fell flat on his face. "Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" New girl says as she snatches the case from Ruby and opens it, showcasing the glittering dust within. "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..." _Way to go Rose!_

New girl quickly lost her patience and steps nearer to Ruby "What are you, brain-dead?" To prove her point, she brandished a red vial in front of Ruby's face, "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

Much to Ruby's dismay, her nose started to itch as new girl waved the vial around "I... I know..." At this, she began to cough. Jaune once again fell back on his bum. (Seriously Arc?! How many times can you possibly trip on the same fucking case!)

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" More dust. More irritation. More Jaune slips. (WTF?!)

Ruby, who had been receiving more and more Dust to her face, was unable to control herself as she sneezed into the dust which erupted into a full-blown explosion of flame, snowflakes, and electricity right onto both her and the new girl. Well, it _would_ have if Jaune hadn't jumped in - finding the will and strength to _stop slipping!_ \- with his shield in front of him, saving Ruby from the explosion, but unfortunately... it made new girl take the brunt of the explosion. ( **A/N: Just to be clear, I love Weiss. This isn't bashing, just...** _ **payback**_ **. TSUNDERE FOREVER!** )

While no one was paying attention, the bottle she had been holding flew over the courtyard and at the feet of a girl with a bow on her head, who picked it up and noticed the trademark Schnee Dust Company logo on the side while she was reading from a book and looked over at the scene.

New girl was now covered in soot, though it quickly disappeared "Unbelievable! This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!"

"I'm really, really sorry!" Ruby apologized as Jaune retracted his shield and took a step back. He knew what an angry Weiss was capable of.

"Ugh, you complete dolt! What are you even doing here? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She then turns to Jaune, who slightly jumps out of fear. "And _you!_ "

Jaune looked left and right, hoping he wasn't the target, before pointing to himself. "Who, me?"

"Yes you!" she points an accusing finger at him, "Isn't there a law for disabled people like you so that you won't get yourself killed? Honestly!"

Ruby mumbled "Well, I-I..."

Jaune shifted from foot to foot "You see, umm..."

"This isn't your ordinary combat school. It's not just sparring and practice, you know! We're here to fight monsters, so... watch where you're going!"

Ruby, who was finally fed up from new girl's nagging to her and her friend, retorted "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

"It's heiress, actually." said a new voice. A girl wearing wearing a dark color scheme and a bow walked up to them. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The now known Weiss Schnee smiled smugly. "Finally! Some recognition!"

The new-new girl seemed to harden her gaze at Weiss. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss was taken back by this. How dare this... this... _peasant_ mock _her_ like _this?!_ "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" Fed up by the actions of her peers, she stands up and grabs the vial away from new - new girl and proceeds to storm off.

Ruby, suddenly apologetic, called to Weiss "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She felt terrible and let out a sigh. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..."

She was cut off as she sees new - new girl walk away. She slid down to her knees in despair. How could she muck things up on her first day?! "Welcome to Beacon..."

She stays this way until a shadow looms over her, an arm outstretched.

"Well, since you're having a rough day and I'm invisible chopped-liver with a shield, let ol' Jaune help you down there."

Ruby blushes at his words, embarrassed at not taking notice of him. She took his hand and stood up. "S-sorry Jaune..."

"Nah, it'so cool."

"Thanks by the way."

"No problem, Crater Face~"

/

As Ruby and Jaune walked down the path to Beacon, Ruby couldn't help but laugh at what Jaune was saying.

She wiped a tear from her eye as she continued to laugh "Jeez, Jaune! One arm and motion - sickness? Really?!

Jaune - faking offense - held his hand to his chest "I'm just saying that motion - sickness is more common than people let on!"

"Sure thing Vomit - Boy."

"I have a name, Crater Face." he then proceeds to leap on a rock and posed in a dramatic way, "And the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

Ruby smirked at his antics "Do they?"

Jaune grinned "Probably not, but my mom did say that all a girl is looking for is confidence."

Ruby giggled and decided to start a new conversation before things got awkward "So... I got this thing!" she says as she pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

Jaune gave a light chuckle, "Me and Crescent are pretty well-acquainted."

"Oh come on!" Ruby pouted, "You know my baby but I don't know yours!"

"Well... I've got three babies right here" Jaune said as he gestured to his weapons. He pulls out his sword that was sheathed to his hip. "This right here is Crocea Mors, a blade forged during the war and was used by my great-great-great something great grandpops in the war."

"Oooooooooohhh..." Ruby said in awe.

"And a sword is no good without a shield!" He sheathed Crocea and held the scabbard. By a press of a button, it expanded into the shield that had protected Ruby moments earlier. "If I ever get lazy, I just turn it into scabbard mode and _ta-da!_ You've got nothing to carry!"

Ruby cocked her head to the side. "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune instantly gave her his deadpan glare before clearing his throat. "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, it changes into a scabbard so my life can be easier~"

Ruby placed her hand on her chin and nodded, giving Jaune the cutest thinking face he's ever seen! "Hmmmm..." she hummed, "I see. And what about the sword on your back?"

Jaune raised his eyebrow, before using his only arm to unsheathe his last weapon. It was simple, but was obviously well forged. The light glinted off the sword's blade which had some intricate designs. It had a cross guard that looked like interlocking bones, and the pommel was a skull with sapphire eyes. "This is just Révolte. A simple blade with a simple purpose, and that purpose is to help me in battle."

"But Jaune... you've only got one arm."

"You'll see non-believer. You will see..." he said ominously, before strapping Révolte back in place. He pointed with his thumb to Beacon's entrance. "Now how about we get this show on the road?"

/

 _Jaune wanted to hate Ozpin. He really did. But if sending him a year before Beacon so that he had at least had time to get in shape, then bless that geezer's heart._

 _Sure, time travel was still confusing to him; but he got the gist of the important parts._

 _1\. Time travel with a paper bag._

 _2\. You still have your memories intact._

 _3\. Your muscle memory, however is not the same._

 _It wasn't much of a problem. With just his analytical mind alone, he was already a threat. But he needed to know how to defend himself, and if he remembered all of Ozpin's teachings - which he did - then he would at least have a good start and a fighting chance if he stuck to his strict regime._

 _Another problem though. His left arm._

 _Yeah sure, it was a pain to lie to his family about it. Just imagine it; 'Your son is two - armed one day and suddenly BAM! he's one - armed all of a sudden. But lying was a lesson taught by war. He managed to cover himself in something that looked like blood, came out of the forest with bruises and wounds and slump down in front of your house._

 _It was easy to get all beaten and battered. Just roll down a hill. Fortunately, his aura was already unlocked - all that soul projection and stuff - and controlled his aura to only heal those wounds that would prove dangerous._

 _But he never let his aura go to his scars. His seven scars. Those were moments from his past life. Reminders of his mission._

 _So yeah. He lied, again. And it hurt._

 _It hurt lying to his family._

 _It hurt looking at his family like this._

 _That they were alive and well and... whole._

 _He was a soldier, so he kept his emotions in check as they hugged him and scolded him. As they went with him to the hospital to make sure he was fine. As they took care of him, like they used to do._

 _He was so going to give Ozpin a beating he would never forget. In all his possible futures._

 _/_

 **Hey there! Yes you, you fantastic reader you!**

 **What's up with this early update you may ask, and I have a perfectly good reason.**

 **I suck. I give you a short chapter and then I make you expect another one next week. No way. Fuck that shit. (I'my being hypocritical since in Wattpad I update every TWO MONTHS.)**

 **All will be explained next week. Except pairings. I hate those things since they're so FUCKING complex! Goddamn it!**

 **But I digress. As usual, I'll update next week as usual (Unless shot happens to me) with another filler chapter you never asked for! Sssshhhhhhh... just let flow. It will happen so shush baby blue.**

 **Be a pal and fave, follow or comment. Or all three. Kudos to you then.**

 **Bye :D**


	4. It's Not Even THAT Shiny!

**YES! ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER!**

 **Which none of you asked for...**

 **In retrospect, I could just publish a much more important chapter, but... where's the fun in that?!**

 **It's much more fun this way. At least I'll have ample time to release a chapter that doesn't stray too far from canon. So yeah. Cool.**

 **In other news, I have shat my pants and am now on my fifteenth day of survival in the Amazon Forest with nothing but a jar of peanut butter. And a vibe scepter *winkwink*.**

 **Anyhoo... I do have something that** _ **may**_ **serve as a decent mind filler for you guys...**

 **I think I'll release it later.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I own nothing but the plot. If I did own RWBY, then Ren would be a girl and she and Jaune would be in a confusing loop of 'enemy and lovers' relationship.**

 **Or Jaune and Ren would be a yaoi pairing.**

 **Or Jaune and Ren are the main characters and are brothers and, and, and...**

 **AAAAGGGHHHH! WHY?!**

* * *

As Ruby and Jaune entered the auditorium, they were at a we at the size of the room. What was even more awe-inspiring was how the structure itself hasn't been razed over the decades - maybe centuries - of housing hormonal, destructive and insane teenagers alike.

Their sight-seeing was abruptly cut as the unmistakable voice of Yang cut through the murmurs of the crowd.

Yang waved at her sister "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby turned to Jaune to bid her awkward farewell "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! See you after the ceremony!" and with that, she made towards her sister.

Jaune - with an unmistakable look of yearning in his eyes - gave a pained sigh and walked to the farthest corner of the room, once again completely oblivious to to the interested gaze of a certain crimson champion.

He leaned his back to wall, pulling his hood over his head. He scanned the room and caught many familiar faces; members of CRDL, Blake, Weiss and, of course, his past... _future_ teammates.

Near the entrance stood his once former partner and best friend; Pyrrha Nikos. As always, she stood with an air of calm confidence and authority. Even without knowing it, the other students had unconsciously given her a wide berth. He inwardly laughed at this. Pyrrha always said back then that all she wanted was to be treated the same. Even as they grew older, when she was seen as a renowned general and fighter of Remnant, she never let go of the dream that someday she would simply blend in with the crowd.

Even until her dying breath...

 _Why does it have to be so hard to see them all?_ He thought. He was keeping his emotions on a leash, but being able to see them all like this; so young and full of passion. He didn't trust himself around them anymore, out of fear that he might slip-up and say something that would expose his secret.

 _Anything but that..._

 _But wouldn't it makes things easier for you?_ Another voice said.

 _One, it would only make me look crazy. Second, it could unnecessarily put them in the line of fire. And third, piss off._ He said to himself.

He shook himself from his thoughts and shot a quick glance at the man who was the entire reason for this whole problem.

Lie Ren. His brother-in-arms.

He had quickly averted his gaze. Even at a young age, Ren was a on a whole new level when it came to aura manipulation. He always circulated his aura to his senses, giving him a small - almost three sixty in diameter - range around him. If Jaune's gaze had lingered for another second, Ren would have known.

He shuddered to remember how powerful Ren truly was when he had allowed himself to let loose.

Clinging to him was Nora Valkyrie. That girl was stuck to Ren like a sloth hanging to a tree, the always present smile adorning her cute face. She currently had Ren's arm in a tight embrace, although Ren paid it no heed, obviously used to it.

Ren was the same as ever. Even when he had defected, his reserved and calm demeanor never changed. Just by being near Ren, Jaune could feel the edges of Ren's aura. Extending its reaches to sense anyone suspicious near him was the very reason any attempt of assassinations in Jaune's life was completely impossible.

Returning back alive after the attempted murder was a close second to Jaune's _list of things that was never going to happen, and/or impossible goals to achieve._

Number twelve was getting a harem of his own.

He would've continued his reminiscing if it hadn't been for a yelp of surprise that he heard. From a very familiar voice...

He scanned the room and saw Ruby - who was holding tight to Yang - as she was stared down by a very pissed Weiss.

"Oh God, it's happening again!" Ruby yelped.

Weiss' frown only grew deeper at this, obviously not expecting Ruby's reaction.

 _She probably thought that Ruby would begin groveling the second she saw Weiss._

She placed her hands on hips and began the trend of Ruby doing something dumb, and Weiss lecturing her to no end. "You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

He swore he saw Yang mumble something about 'explosions'.

"It was an accident," Ruby said as she got down from Yang. "It was an accident!" she repeated.

That's when Weiss held up a pamphlet - although Jaune couldn't really read any of its content - he saw the title 'DUST for Dummies and other Inadequate Individuals'.

Ruby, completely confused, asked "What's this?"

Jaune slapped his forehead. Why did you have to ask Ruby?! WHY?!

Weiss opened her mouth to begin her incoming rant. "The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust Company product. Although not mandatory, theSchneeFamilyhighlyencouragescustomerstoreadandfamiliarizethemselveswiththiseasytofollowguidetoDustapplicationsandpracticesinthefield..." Jaune tried to listen, but it all just started to blur together and...

Uuhhh...?

"Uuhhh...?" Ruby groaned.

 _His thoughts exactly._

Weiss - obviously miffed - asked Ruby "You really wanna start making things up to me?"

Ru by was... unsure about it. "Absolutely?"

Weiss _hmphed_ in agreement and handed Ruby the pamphlet. "Read this, and don't ever speak to me again."

That was when good ol' Yang decided to but in "Look, uh, it sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot. Why don't you start over and try to be friends, okay?"

Ruby's eyes widened, but she wholeheartedly agreed. "Oh, yeah! Hello, Weiss! I'm Ruby! Wanna hang out? We can go shopping for school supplies!"

Weiss, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice, answered "Yeah! And we can paint our nails and try on clothes and talk about cute boys, like... tall, blond, and scraggly over there!" At that last bit, she pointed at Jaune.

Jaune smirked. Still as bratty as ever...

"Wow, really?!" Ruby asked, genuinely believing Weiss' words.

"No."

Before anything could escalate any further, the girls' attention was drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin was readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction."

The students were truly shocked by this. They came here, thinking that they would be accepted with warn smiles and greetings, but instead was met by the cold reality presented to them by their headmaster.

Seeing their reactions, Oz pin opted to continue. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." And with that, Ozpin stepped back to allow Glynda to speak.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Jaune, hearing the end of the speech, decided to walk nearer to Ozpin so he could speak to him, when he overheard the girl's conversation.

"He seemed kind-of... off" Yang remarked.

Ruby nodded in full agreement. "It's almost like he wasn't even there."

Deciding to mess with Weiss for a little while, he steps nearer to her and said "I'm a natural blonde, y'know?"

Weiss placed her hand to her face in exasperation.

* * *

The first night at Beacon, the students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, was writing in a journal when Yang crashed next to her, similarly dressed.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though."

"I know I do!" she purred as she saw several shirtless guys showcasing their muscles.

Except for one. Jaune Arc, resident goofball and enigma, was wearing blue footie pajamas. Even when the others were shooting him dirty looks or laughing at him, he didn't seem to care.

Weird.

Taking notice of Ruby's writings, she decides to ask "What's that?"

"Oh, just a letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

Yang, enraptured by Ruby's cuteness, said "Aw, that's so cuuuute!"

It did nothing but earn her a pillow straight to the face.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

"What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero..." Ruby mumbled.

Before Yang could say anything, Jaune beat her to the punch.

"There's no such things as negative friends Rubes!" he said with a grin "You just made one friend and an enemy!"

Yang laughed "My thoughts exactly!"

Another pillow to the face for Xiao-Long! GOOOOAAAAL!

Ruby turns to face Jaune "Not helping, pajama boy!" Jaune's smile instantly melted into a mocking frown. "First Vomit-Boy, now Pajama-Boy! Truly the world is cruel to those deemed different!"

Unable to help herself, Ruby chuckled when something suddenly caught her eye.

Yang and Jaune turned their heads to where Ruby was gazing and saw a lit candle, with the mysterious girl from earlier leaning against the wall, book in hand.

"That girl..." Ruby mumbled.

Yang raised a brow at this "You know her?"

Jaune shook his head (LIAR!) "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before we could say anything."

Yang grinned as she saw a chance for Ruby to make another friend. "Well, now's your chance!" she says as she grabbed Ruby's and Jaune's arms and began dragging them to the mysterious girl.

"Wait! What are you doing?!" Ruby yelped.

Before Yang could answer, the mysterious girl's head had gone over her book to see Jaune and Ruby struggling against Yang's grip.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you three may know each other?" Yang said in a sing-song voice.

Mystery girl raised a brow as she glanced at the two struggling figures behind Yang. "Weren't you guys.. the two that exploded?"

Ruby blushed as she fumbled around "Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! and this right here is Jaune,"

"Hey"

"But you can just call me Crater..." she managed to catch herself before she said anything ember assing "Actually, you can just call me Ruby."

Mysterious girl, now uninterested, said "Okay."

Yang mumbled to Ruby "What are you doing?"

Ruby whispered back "I don't know - help me!" Then she went back to smiling.

Yang decided to break the ice once more. "So... What's your name?"

Mystery girl sighed in annoyance. "Blake."

"Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

Blake was now really irritated. "Thanks!"

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right..."

Yang laughed nervously.

This was not going well... better bring out the weather card.

"Nice night, don't you think?"

Blake suddenly raised her voice "Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book! That I will continue to read. As soon as you leave!"

Yang groaned. "Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

But - like magic - an angel appeared with footie pajamas and a miracle miracle in hand.

"Book about a guy with two souls, right?" Jaune asked as he gazed at the cover of the book.

Blake was taken by surprise. "Huh?"

Jaune smiled. "Your book. Story about some dude struggling with his two souls."

Excusing the crude way of how he summarized the plot, Blake was genuinely shocked. She was surprised that someone else actually knew this book.

"U-um... yeah. You're right..."

Yang, with sarcasm in her words, said "Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!"

Jaune kicked Yang in the shin before returning to Blake with a smile. "Sorry about my friend Yang here. I mean, sure, she looks like an illiterate party animal-"

"Hey!"

"her sister, however, loves books. And so do I! Especially about heroes and hunters saving the day."

Blake laughed a little at how Jaune said it. "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

"Actually, yeah." Jaune said with complete confidence in his voice.

Blake was once again surprised at the blonde knight, and decided to press on. "Care to elaborate as to why?"

Jaune smiled. "Sure. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'm speaking for all of us when I say that all of us should dream of a happy ending," then he turned to Ruby with a grin. "All of us fight for a better world. That literally means that we want a happy ending. It's what we chose to uphold and defend after all."

The three girls around him was speechless.

He was right, of course. Didn't they all want a happy ending for themselves? But Blake was still skeptic.

"That's... very ambitious for a guy like you. Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

At that, Ruby decided to intervene. "Well, that's why we're here! Just like what Jaune said; to make this world better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang called out as she raised Ruby into the air.

Ruby struggled against Yang's embrace; kicking and flailing around. "Cut it out!" she yelled. Seeing no other way out, she starts wailing on Yang. Soon, the sisters were covered in dust and flying fists.

Blake chuckled lightly at the sight before her. "Well, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, it's a pleasure to a-

"What in the world is going on over here?!" a voice called out, abruptly cutting Blake mid-sentence. Ruby had Yang's leg in a tight hold when she looked up to see the scowling face of Weiss Schnee. "Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

That was when fate decided to allow the Sun Dragon and the Ice Queen a moment of eye contact.

"Oh, not you again!" they both said as they scowled at each other.

Ruby saw wJat might happen and decided to shush then both. "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep!"

Weiss turned to her with an exasperated face. "Oh, now you're on my side!"

"I was always on your side!"

"Yeah, what's your problem with my sister? She's only trying to be nice!" Yang growled at Weiss.

"She's a hazard to my health!"

Blake, who rolls her eyes at the fight, simply closed her book, reached over to grab her candle, and blew it out, enveloping the room in black.

* * *

Jaune had slipped away from the group under the cover of darkness. He needed to see the headmaster ASAP.

Even if he had to be seen by Ozpin in nothing but footie pajamas!

He left the room and turned a corner. Jaune knew that Ozpin liked to do his nightly rounds in the school ground. If Jaune was right about where Ozpin would be exactly...

He semi-jogged towards the entrance, where the memorial of Jaune's ancestor was placed. He stepped outside and was greeted by the sight of Ozpin running his hands along the statue.

 _Dejá vu_... Jaune thought.

Ozpin, sensing him, muttered "Glynda might throw a fit if she ever learned that someone - especially a _student_ \- managed to get past her, right under her nose."

At least he wasn't mad at Jaune... yet, anyway.

"There's always a first for everything, headmaster."

"Yes... like speaking to your professor in footie pajamas, outside of the academy mind you."

Jaune shrugged. "It's important."

"How important?" Ozpin asked as he raised a brow.

"Just enough for you to tell me to tell you something about 'magic footwear'" Jaune said, air quoting with his fingers at the last two words.

For what felt like hours - which in truth was only minutes - no one spoke a word. Only the cold breeze served to make a sound, making Jaune regret that he had gone outside in only his pajamas.

Then Ozpin walked to his side. Jaune could feel his breath hitch when Ozpin placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Tomorrow, before anyone wakes up, go below the school. I suspect that you know the way there, or am I mistaken?"

Jaune gulped. Even with his mentality and maturity, Ozpin still managed to instill a sense of fear in him when he spoke in that low tone of his.

Nevertheless, Jaune stood his ground. "Yeah, I know where it is."

"Before anyone wakes up, Mr. Arc. I'll see you then."

And with that, Ozpin walked inside the academy; leaving Jaune alone with his thoughts, the cold wind, and the shattered moon hanging above him.

* * *

 _"I always hated this place Ozpin."_

 _"And why is that Jaune?"_

 _Jaune shook his head. "Too far below ground. It's like stepping into Limbo, except greener."_

 _He was somewhat right. As Jaune and Ozpin traversed through the halls of the underground vault below the shool, Ozpin couldn't help himself as he chuckled._

 _"It's more of a maze than anything, Mr. Arc."_

 _"Shut your trap. I just hate it here. Has a bad history, after all."_

 _"True, true. But," Ozpin said as he slowed his pace to walk beside Jaune. "it is also a place of rebirth and power."_

 _"Rebirth my ass..." Jaune grumbled._

 _Ozpin hit him on the head with the end of his cane. "Language Jaune. We are nothing without manners."_

 _Jaune rubbed his head, but in truth felt nothing at all. "I'm twenty-five years old. I also lost a lot of friends and got back stabbed by my brother. I'm sure I'm old and experienced enough to let a few manners slip."_

 _He was hit again by the cane. He swore he could feel some of his aura actually dissappear at that simple hit._

 _Or maybe it was just his imagination._

 _"Be that as it may, I am still right. This place will be a place of rebirth once again. It will be the beginning for your rebirth."_

 _Jaune's eyes widened in confusion. "Wait, what?"_

 _Ozpin lunged at him with his cane, and everything went black._

 _For Jaune Arc, that is._

* * *

 **America, FUCK YEAH!**

 **So anyway, I'm a little late and this is the wrong Fandom, but... let us mourn for the loss of Alan Rickman. Our one and only Severus Snape.**

 **May he rest in peace.**

 **IN OTHER NEWS! David Bowie and Alan died at 69...**

 **Donald Trump is 69... *fingers crossed***

 **Yeah... that came out of the gutter that is my mind... lel XD**

 **Be a pal and do whatevs.**

 **Bye.**


	5. Baby Steps, Jaune Baby Steps

**I'm really pissed at myself right now. I mean, I know that being awesome at writing doesn't happen overnight...**

 **But I really do hate looking at my spelling mistakes and terrible grammar. And while I may be whining like a little bitch right now, it's no excuse as to why I should give you guys a story published by an author who always forgets to double-check his shit!**

 **So I will change! *Cue dramatic music and rising sun backdrop* I will give you, the denizens of Fanfiction, a decent story with little-to-no grammar mistakes! Or so help me, I will change my name to Linda and move to Finland.**

 **In other news; I stubbed my toe and died after travelling through alternate time lines via wormholes disguised as cardboard boxes. I might have peed in one of those things.**

 **I also realized how useless it is to try and escape the Fandom! :D**

 **DISCLAIMER: I cannot lay claim upon RWBY. All of its contents belong to Rooster Teeth. If I owned it, I would totally write about a girl named Rufie Rosh who gets into Haven academy and gets in a relationship with a dog Faunus named Sway. What? It could happen...**

* * *

Jaune wished he could sleep a little bit longer.

He also wished Ozpin would share some of that coffee he'd been sipping for the past five minutes since Jaune had stepped in his office. It simply smelled _divine_...

 _So... thirsty..._

...

...

"Ummm... Headmaster?" Jaune asked, the barest hint of irritation in his voice.

Ozpin gave a sigh, obviously satisfied by the taste of the caffeine. "Yes, Mr. Arc?" The teen being referred to twitched his eyebrows.

Did he not notice a one-armed, unarmed _student_ coming into his damned office?!

"Sir, you asked me last night if I could meet you in your office on the morrow. You also requested to come at a time before anyone else woke up. So," he raised his arms as if expecting something, which he was. "here I am."

"I believe you are mistaken Mr. Jaune." Ozpin countered, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips.

"B-but... you said here! Before anyone woke up!" Jaune exclaimed, frantically waving his hands in the air.

"You are correct on the latter, but you completely missed your mark on the former." Ozpin explained. "I believe I told you to meet me down below, at the vault."

Jaune massaged his temple; Ozpin, even as an old man, always had the uncanny ability to ruin Jaune's day. Especially when Ozpin was drinking his coffee; it always made the eccentric professor more... _eccentric_.

"Shall we, Jaune?" Ozpin gestured to the elevators as they dinged open. Jaune clenched and unclenched his fist, pondering whether or not he should smack Ozpin upright.

 _Nah... it'll just get me killed_ He thought to himself.

He trudged towards the elevators; careful to keep his distance from the nutty professor. Who knew what that guy could do with a mug full of coffee and a cane held by a twitchy hand.

That bastard always did make it seem that crazy equalled to genius.

* * *

"Been a while since I've been down here Ozzy," Jaune remarked as he scanned the underground vault. "Or you could say; 'It'll be a while before I go down here', ehhhh~"

Ozpin's glasses shone with an unnatural light; considering that they were _underground_ only served to make it more terrifying. "Amusing Jaune. Truly, you have a way with words" Ozpin countered sarcastically. "Makes me wonder why you aren't knee-deep in women right now..."

Jane's eyes widened at what Ozpin said. "Hey, hey, hey; what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Jaune exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at the headmaster. Ozpin simply lowered the offending appendage with the end of his cane. "Have your parents taught you nothing when it comes to manners, or do they simply come out the other ear?"

"I'll have you know that my parents drilled those manners in my noggin, prof!" Jaune proclaimed; an aura of pride around him.

"Maybe they didn't drill deep enough." Ozpin coolly remarked as he took a sip from his mug. "No surprise there; your skull is thicker than Remnant's crust"

"Shut your face!"

"Make me, child."

"I swear, I'll-"

"You'll what, Mr. Arc?" Ozpin cut him off. "Will you charge at me blind? I'd like to see you try." Jaune's eye twitched, but kept his irritation under control.

"Okay. You win." Jaune submitted.

"You bet your stump I did." Ozpin laughed.

"Fuck you Ozpin. Fuck you."

Ozpin wiped a stray tear from his eye at this, his grin not faltering at all. "I can see why I'd take you in as my apprentice. The banter itself is enough to keep me entertained for days~"

Jaune couldn't help but chuckle at that. It was true; he couldn't deny. A conversation with the old man always brought a smile on his face.

Or popped a vein. That only happened on days ending in 'Y'.

Ozpin coughed in his fist as he regained his composure. "Anyway, Mr. Arc. To the matter at hand; what brought you hear? Or, in proper terms, why did _I_ bring you hear?" Ozpin questioned as he leaned on his cane.

As Jaune told his story, he wasn't surprised that Ozpin wasn't surprised. He had come to know this man very well, and knew that it took a lot to trip Ozpin up. Or a cup of coffee.

For a few minutes, all Jaune heard was the echo of Ozpin's fingers tapping on his cane; his face a complete mask, but Jaune could see it clearly. The fears turning inside the head master's head; processing and calculating the data presented to him like a computer.

Then Ozpin broke the silence with a sigh. "I'm still a little surprised that I'm still around in that time line Jaune." Said teen rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. "Yeah, well you were still a prime target in the war."

"I suspected no less." Ozpin remarked, albeit there was no pride on his voice. He was merely stating a fact.

"Me neither. But yeah, you lived through it all and became a pretty big political figure prof," Jaune explained. "you pretty much brought Vale back up since the depression."

Ozpin nodded absent-mindedly; not surprised at all at what he would - _could_ \- become in the future.

"I see..." he said. He then returned his attention to Jaune, his eyes narrowed in a menacing glare. "But I suspect that you're here for another reason. A much more... _selfish_ reason."

Jaune's eyes met Ozpin's with an even glare. "Call it like you see it, right Ozpin?" Jaune's expression became uncaring as he waved Ozpin's observation off. "Doesn't matter what you think, anyway. All I needed was your advice, but seeing as how you won't seem to cooperate..."

Jaune left that threat hanging in the air. This was a what others might call a 'suicidal move'. Right now, Jaune needed Ozpin as much as Ozpin needed him; but Jaune was pulling a bluff. He knew that Ozpin had many ways of making him cooperate.

Yes, Jaune wanted to see Remnant safe as much as the next guy, but he had a fatal flaw; Personal Loyalty. He was willing to sacrifice the world for those he cared for. It didn't matter what the cost was to him, and he knew that it was dangerous.

Right now, all he cared about was seeing his friends and family safe. He was selfish that way, and Ozpin could clearly see that. But he was still Ozpin's apprentice. The man was a pathological gambler, and right now Jaune was showing him who had the better cards in the game. Or at least, that's what he wanted to seem.

Fortunately, it seemed Ozpin had relented. "Selfish or not, I need you right now Jaune. So I will concede to offering you any possible way I can help you."

Jaune nodded. "Thank you Ozpin."

Ozpin smirked. "Don'the thank me yet, child. Our safety still isn't assured, and I'd like to be properly compensated for my troubles."

Another round of silence enveloped the two as they stared each other down.

 _One Crescent Rose..._

 _Two Crescent Rose..._

When suddenly the room was filled with the echoes of both individuals, as they clutched their stomachs and leaned to the wall for support.

"G-good one Arc!" Ozpin chuckled.

"I - I swear" Jaune gasped as his stomach clenched from laughing. "You crack me up!"

As the two let their laughter die down, they shook hands with enthusiasm.

"So, deal Oz?" Jaune questioned.

"Deal" a smile adorning Ozpin's slightly weathered face.

Jaune was about to take his leave when a question popped in his head.

"Say, Ozpin?"

"Yes?"

Jaune gestured to his stump; a clean cut at the shoulder, ( **A/N: Or whatever. Please comment on what part of the arm needs to be cut to severe the entire arm. I know I'm Asian, but not** _ **that**_ **Asian** ) covered in bandages. "I pretty much get that you transferred my mind and soul to my younger body, but how come I still have my scars?"

Ozpin did not hesitate to answer. "Your mental state."

"My mental state?" Jaune repeated, confusion evident in his voice. Ozpin nodded "Allow me to explain; I transmitted your mind and soul to your younger body, correct? Well, allow me to ask you, what is aura, Jaune?"

"A manifestation of one's soul" Jaune stated matter-of-factly, still not being able to follow.

"One-hundred points," Ozpin said "Just as you said, it manifests outside our body. When properly utilized, aura enhances all of your body; your reflexes, physical abilities, etc;"

"Uh-huh"

"But it also affects the body in more ways then you can imagine. Tell me Jaune, did _all_ of your wounds return?" Ozpin asked. Jaune shook his head, which prompted Ozpin to continue. "Then what did come back with you?"

That was when realization hit Jaune straight in the face. He had a photographic memory, so he knew exactly how many scars he had now; which was significantly less than his future self.

"Seven..." Jaune answered.

One stab wound in his abdomen.

One scorch mark located at his back.

Three slash marks on his chest.

A rib that never properly healed from a very large impact...

And one severed arm.

Ozpin tutted. "I see. Do those wounds mean anything to you?"

"Y-yeah. They do..."

Ozpin nodded "Trauma. Both mental and spiritual. When I sent you to your younger body, your aura clung too much to your wounds; refusing to forget these. You must have subconsciously turned those scars into more than just proof of war. They symbolize parts of you now. And so, your body responded to your aura and... you know the rest." Ozpin explained.

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes. There have been cases where men and women experienced severe trauma, and their auras conformed to this. Some changed the eye or hair color of the body; others became the foundation for Semblances, but your traumas are too painful that they became permanent; inflicting those wounds to your body."

"I - I see..." Jaune swallowed down his saliva at remembering as to _how_ he got these scars. "They mean something to me, and because of that my aura won't heal them."

Ozpin saw the confusion in the young man's eyes, and who could blame him? He just now found out that the scars he was carrying was cursed to stay with him; a constant reminder of his past failures.

Ozpin clasped Jaune's shoulder. "Do not fret Mr. Arc. I will be by your side through all of this, I promise." Jaune chuckled dryly at that, which confused Ozpin.

"What is it? Did I say something?"

"Yeah... you pretty much said the same thing to me when you took me in."

"Ah"

Jaune wiped a tear from his eye and shook the headmaster's hand. "Promise me you'll train me; to make me stronger."

"Of course. Now run along, we don't want Glynda throwing a fit."

* * *

"Wake up, lazy bud!"

 _So much for my sanity..._

Ren's eyes slowly opened and was greeted by the sight of his childhood friend, Nora Valkyrie, boring on top of him with her usual bubbly smile. Nora - with her insane speed - dashed to his side as he rose from his lying position "It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!"

Lie Ren sighed again and he found himself brushing his teeth in the restroom while Nora continued to talk.

"I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything, I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?"

He was at the ballroom, where the two of them were readying themselves. Nora was brushing her hair and still chattering while Ren was tightening the strings on his sleeping bag.

"We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not 'together-together...'; Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?"

Ren and Nora were in the middle of eating their breakfast; Nora had a pancake hanging from her mouth as she was still talking.

Nora spoke, even when she muffled through her food "Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She slurp ed on her pancake and continued "Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school."

And now, they were in the locker area; Ren was loading his Storm flower.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!" She gasped for air, but went on "So we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?"

Ren then decided to reply. "Nora?"

Nora stopped her ranting and dashed close to him "Yes, Ren?"

He sheathed his weapons in his sleeves and answered "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise."

Nora adopted a thinking pose for a minute before gasping in realization "That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!"

Ren gave a small smile "Come on Nora, let's go."

Nora giggled "Not 'together-together'..."

But before they could make their leave, Ren sensed a familiar presence.

He glanced to his right and saw the one-armed blonde boy rummaging through his locker, grumbling to himself about vaults and annoying geezers.

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered Ren; except for one thing. He had sensed the gaze of this guy twice already. One was yesterday, during the formal greeting; and now.

While Ren was not normally a guy who would care if someone stared at him, but he had sensed the way this guy watched him. Sure, it was only for a split-second; but he with his aura, he had sensed what the guy was feeling.

 _Longing_...

Ren guessed that the guy wanted a friend or something, and wanted Ren to be that guy. Now, Ren was not offended in anyway; but he had no idea as to _why_ the guy wanted him to be his friend, or whatever.

He gazed at the guy one last time, before telling Nora that it was time to leave.

 _Maybe later, Blondie._

* * *

 _Somewhere else at the lockers..._

"Wonder what those two are so worked up about?" Ruby asked her sister. Yang shrugged in answer "Oh, who knows? So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!"

Ruby beamed "Yep! No more awkward small talk or 'getting-to-know-you' stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She then began to stroke Crescent Rose; sighing in content as if she was holding her pet.

"Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby sighed in frustration "You sound like Dad!" she exclaimed, shoving her weapon in the locker. "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

Yang placed her hands on her hips "But what about when we form teams?"

Ruby began to adopt a nervous posture "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something..."

Yang brought her hair around her shoulder and stroked it, a thoughtful expression on her face. "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby glared at her sister. "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang's eyes widened, as if she had committed a heinous crime. "What? No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

"What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

"Ridiculous!" Jaune suddenly exclaimed nearby. "There's no way that that old geezer switched my locker! When I get my hands on Ozpin, I'll give him what for, I swear..."

Jaune then walked by Weiss and some redhead as they were fixing themselves up at their lockers.

"So, Pyrrha," Weiss referred to the girl "have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha hummed to herself, pondering over the question. "I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss' face was then adorned with an even bigger kiss-ass smile. "Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well, that sounds grand!"

"Great!"

Unseen to everyone else, Weiss' mind was clouded in thoughts as she began to plot her rise in Beacon. *Cue thunderstorm backdrop and scheming pose*

 _This will be perfect!_ Weiss thought to herself. _The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!_

However, fate decided to end her evil train of thought by putting something in between them. A blonde something.

Jaune glanced at Weiss and smiled. "Hey Snow Angel."

Now Weiss was irritated. This guy just happened to ruin her plan to becoming number one, and now he calls her Snow Angel?! "You again?"

Pyrrha, eager to meet Jaune, stepped close to him and smiled. "Nice to meet you!"

"Hello, Miss...?" Jaune trailed off. "My apologies, I haven't introduced myself yet, and neither have you."

Weiss smacked her forehead. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!

Jaune raised a brow in confusion. "Did I say something? Was I being rude again?"

Pyrrha waved both of her hands and shool her head. "Oh no, not in any way," she held her hand out. "By the way, my name is-"

Weiss smacked Pyrrha's hand away. "Pyrrha! You shouldn't introduce yourself to low lives like him! He should know who you are by now" She turned to Jaune and poked him in the chest. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Jaune scratched his head in embarrassment. "Not in the slightest, snow angel."

"This is Pyrrha."

Pyrrha waved a greeting. Again. "Hello again!"

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!"

Jaune shook his head. "Never heard of it."

Weiss scoffed at him. "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A new record!"

Jaune blinked, an obvious sign that he had no idea what Weiss was talking about. "Doesn't ringany bells, but congrats Pyrrha"

Weiss began waving her arms rapidly in anger. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!"

Jaune snapped his fingers as it all 'came back to him'. "So you do look familiar! They only do that for celebrities and star athletes."

Pyrrha blushed at the unintended compliment. "Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you."

Weiss glared at him. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?"

"Yup" Jaune answered with no hesitation.

At this, Weiss became an instant stuttering mess. "W-what?! You dare?!" Jaune shrugged at her reaction. "What?" he asked her. "It's no big deal. If I wanna hang out with her, then why should you stop me?"

Weiss' face became redder than a tomato; but her she would not let her pride be wounded. "Because you might have some underlying malicious intent!" she exclaimed. Pyrrha blushed at the thought, but shook herself out of it; but Jaune remained nonchalant.

"Well, I don't" he answered. "Besides, you guys are still people too. Sure, you might be better than me in a ton of ways; but in the end you're still another person with the same weaknesses as me."

Weiss fumed, which was ironic since she was practically ice. "I _am_ better than you in _every_ way!"

"But you still breathe the same air as me, Snow Angel," he countered. "you bleed like me; starve like me; and you have emotions just like me." He then flicked Weiss in the head lightly, which made said person shocked beyond doubt. "Sure, I'm handicapped; and yes, I might not be as smart as you; but in the end, you and I and Pyrrha are all mortal beings with the same mortal weaknesses."

Weiss was at a loss for words, and did the only thing that came naturally to her. "Pyrrha, do something about him!" Which was ordering other people around...

Jaune's last through before being pinned to the lockers by Miló was _Dear Oum, I wish I could've recorded that..._

"I'm sorry!" Pyrrha called out.

That was when an announcement began to play on the intercom. Out came the voice of Glynda.

 _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._

Weiss passed Jaune as he hung from the wall of a locker on as as she walked out. Pyrrha followed her, but not before grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground.

Pyrrha beamed at him "It was nice meeting you!"

Jaune returned with an equally bright smile. "Likewise."

Yang and Ruby approached his seated for. "Having some trouble there, lady-killer?" asked Yang.

Jaune shook his head. "Nah, I think I made a pretty good impression on them; but 'Snow Angel' was definitely not the way I should've gone."

Yang snorted. "You can say that again."

Ruby smiled and held out her hand. "Come on, Jaune, let's go."

She helped him up, and together the three of them set off to start the day.

* * *

We now find our heroes atop the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, where several students — some old, some new, and some unseen — are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

Ozpin began. "For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest."

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of 'teams.'" Glynda remarked. "Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby was genuinely surprised and scared now. "What? Ohhh..."

Ozpin, seeing no negative reactions, continued. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well."

Ruby groaned, which earned a laugh from Jaune.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Ruby's expression easily mirrored a glass breaking and falling apart; just like how her world felt. "Whaaaat?!"

Nora grinned at Ren. "See? I told you-!"

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Ozpin instructed. "You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune snickered at hearing this.

"You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?" Ozpin asked.

Jaune raised his hand. "I got one. Do you get kicks out of seeing freshies fly off the cliff, old man?"

Ozpin chose to ignore him, even when everyone else had their jaws firmly planted on the ground. "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone striked a pose on their tile; kinda like _Power Rangers_. Nora crouched low, Ren wielded his weapons, Yang raised her fists, Ruby readied her body, and Jaune decided to flip off the headmaster; to which the headmaster responded with a finger of his own.

Glynda fainted. No questions there...

As the students began to be launched off the cliff, Jaune grinned and asked "So... we're gonna fall?"

Ozpin nodded. "Yes. You will be falling."

"And no parachutes, huh?"

"Indeed. You will be using your own landing strategy."

Jaune laughed heartily. "You are definitely the craziest person I've ever met."

As the last of the students were being watched, he gave a two-finger salute to Ozpin. "See you on the flip-side Oz."

"Good luck to you as well, Jaune. Happy hunting."

Jaune is then hurled into the forest, Ozpin for his part simply sipped his coffee with a small smile as he watched young warriors soar to meet the beginning of their destinies.

All while Glynda was knocked out. Go figure.

* * *

 _"Jaune..."_

 _Said man stopped cleaning his blade and looked at his partner, Pyrrha Nikos. "Yeah, Pyr?"_

 _Pyrrha hugged herself as she shivered under the cold breeze. "I know this sounds crazy, Jaune; but I... I'm a little happy that this war started."_

 _Jaune raised a brow at her words, but remained silent. Taking his silence as a signal to keep going, Pyrrha continued. "I know it sounds terrible, but because of all this... I finally got my wish"_

 _"And that would be?"_

 _Pyrrha gazed at the shattered moon, and hugged herself tighter for warmth. It was understandable, given that they were in the middle of a forest while on a suicidal mission._

 _"To be treated like everyone else." she answered. "To be seen the way everybody sees each other: an average Joe."_

 _Jaune gave a dry chuckle at that. "P-Money, you're anything_ but _average."_

 _Pyrrha lowered her gaze to the warm fire between them. "My point exactly... But I guess that's why you became my first real friend at Beacon."_

 _Jaune narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Why's that?"_

 _"Because you saw me for me, Jaune." she explained. "You saw me as Pyrrha Nikos: a Beacon student, just like everyone else. You saw me as another normal person..."_

 _Jaune laughed. "Yeah, well... I was pretty stupid back the-"_

 _"OVER HERE!" a voice shouted, cutting off Jaune. "I think I see a fire!"_

 _"On our way!" called a second voice._

 _"Crap" Jaune cursed. Pyrrha instantly instantly put out the fire and drew her weapons._

 _"They've spotted us, Jaune."_

 _Jaune drew Crocea Mors and held the shield out in front of him. "Fine by me. I've been itching for a good fight."_

 _Soon after, the forest was filled with the sounds of metal clashing metal and gunshots._

* * *

 **YEY! Another chapter!**

 **Three cheers for... whatever!**

 **And this is the longest chapter I've ever written, so huzzah for that too.**

 **Plus, this chapter now signifies the beginning of some real shiznit; as all fifth chapters do. Also, I hope this chapter answered some questions out there XD**

 **Be a pal and do whatevs.**

 **Bye.**


End file.
